


[诺娜俊]得逞 Ch1

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, 诺娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	1. Chapter 1

“再来一次？”李帝努抽出性器上的安全套打结扔进垃圾桶中，黄仁俊摇摇头从床上起来穿衣服。“不了，我待会还要去渽民那。”

“那我送你过去吧。”李帝努说着就要起身换衣服，被黄仁俊摁住了。“别以为我不知道你在想什么，过几天吧，别把我累死了。”黄仁俊让李帝努替他扣上最后一颗扣子，亲了对方一口后离开了。

从什么时候开始他们三个的关系变成这样的？

李帝努摸着仿佛还留有触感的唇陷入了沉思。

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

黄仁俊是高二的时候转到罗渽民班上的，当时罗渽民的同桌刚好转校了，黄仁俊就顺理成章地成为了他的同桌。罗渽民虽然不笑的时候看起来冷冷，但内心还是蛮热情的，很快就和爽朗的黄仁俊成为了朋友，又把自己的好友李帝努介绍给了他。

罗渽民没想到的是他这一介绍让两个人一下看对眼了，李帝努和黄仁俊私下达成了一种秘而不宣的关系。他们在一起接吻、做爱。但这一切罗渽民都不知道，看着黄仁俊和李帝努关系熟络起来的他还十分高兴。

在黄仁俊和李帝努关系日益变好的同时，罗渽民内心对黄仁俊的感情也开始发生了改变。他的眼睛开始离不开黄仁俊，借着打闹进行的身体触碰也越来越多。甚至以生日礼物的名义在黄仁俊十七岁生日之前送给了他一只玫瑰金的手镯，而自己则戴着银色的。

都在三人以为这样的关系能一直维持到毕业时，直到罗渽民无意中撞破了黄仁俊和李帝努两人在废弃的体育器材室做爱。

罗渽民和黄仁俊所在的一班和李帝努所在的二班是一起上的体育课，那天体育老师没空，大家在做完准备活动后就解散了。罗渽民在第一排并看不到后面的情况，解散后他想要找黄仁俊和李帝努一起打篮球，却发现这两人悄悄地离开了人群，他抵不住好奇心跟了上去。

“帝努……不行了……呜……”罗渽民冷眼看着在器材室角落相拥的两人，耳边是黄仁俊刻意压低的哭声。黄仁俊双手紧紧围着李帝努脖子，手上的镯子反射的光刺痛了罗渽民的眼睛。他没有说话，而是拿出手机，默默地在一旁围观拍摄了全程，在两人结束后先一步离开了准备室。

罗渽民虽然很生气，但并没有表现出来，黄仁俊和李帝努完事后回到了课室。看着黄仁俊锁骨上不经意露出来的吻痕，罗渽民的拳头握紧了又松开，叹了一口气给对方整理好领子扣上扣子。

“谢谢娜娜。”黄仁俊的嗓子还有些沙哑，听的罗渽民一阵颤抖，他整理好心绪，露出了惯有的笑容。“不用。”

回到家后，罗渽民戴着耳机又把视频看了几遍。黄仁俊的哭声让他动了其他心思，手也不住地伸向了裤子。烦躁地扔掉手上的纸巾后，罗渽民拿着手机直奔李帝努家。

到达李帝努家时，李帝努正一个人在家吃饭，开门时看到罗渽民还笑眯眯地给人塞了一瓶可乐。罗渽民也不兜圈子，直接把手机放在李帝努面前，把音量开到最大。刹时，黄仁俊的呻吟和李帝努的喘息声充满了整个房间。

李帝努的笑容渐渐隐去，他抬起头，发现罗渽民正冷漠看着他。“你这是在威胁我吗？“李帝努看着手机上自己的脸，心里惊讶的同时也松了一口气，因为视频里没有正面拍到黄仁俊的脸，即使被发出去了也不会对他造成任何伤害。

”不，“罗渽民透过镜片看着李帝努，唇中吐出的字让李帝努以为自己出现了幻觉。”加我一个。“

“仁俊不会同意的。”李帝努摇头，这样的关系太畸形了，即使是兄弟，他也不能轻易同意。“没关系，我会让他同意的。”罗渽民收起手机准备离开李帝努家，在他关上门的前一刻，李帝努幽幽地抛出一句：“下周一的体育课，器材准备室。”，罗渽民回过头，两人相视一笑。

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

周一体育课，原本是打算测一千米的，一个同学的腹痛打乱了一切，体育老师带走那个同学，体育课又变成了自由活动。李帝努和黄仁俊又消失了，罗渽民并不着急，他悠哉游哉地数着步子往废弃的准备室走去。

到达准备室时，黄仁俊躺在乒乓球桌上，身下是李帝努的校服外套，破旧的桌子随着李帝努的撞击发出了“吱嘎吱嘎”的声音。罗渽民走进房间，并在关门时故意弄出声音，吓得黄仁俊一下子收紧了肌肉，夹得李帝努又苦又爽。“渽民？“被情欲迷了眼的黄仁俊好不容易才看清站在自己面前的人是谁，立即用双手捂住了自己的脸。

”仁俊尼真坏啊，戴着我送的手镯，却在和帝努做这种事。“罗渽民有些粗暴拉开黄仁俊捂脸的手，用手钳住了他的下巴。”那渽民要……要怎么样……“黄仁俊啜泣着，李帝努并没有因为罗渽民的到来而停止动作，惹得他不时尖叫。”那就要看仁俊的表现啦。“罗渽民笑着轻拍黄仁俊的脸，示意李帝努停止动作。

李帝努”啧“了一声，但还是拔出性器，罗渽民把黄仁俊的双腿缠在自己腰间把人抱在自己怀里。”娜娜要来吗?”黄仁俊眼角带泪，上衣扣子开了一半下半身不着寸缕地环着罗渽民的腰，发硬的性器抵着他的腹部。罗渽民吻去黄仁俊眼角的泪水，托着他臀部的手轻轻把臀瓣掰开，一个滚烫的柱体贴了上去。

“我还没有结束呢。”李帝努一手绕过黄仁俊的腋下把人稍稍抱起，一手抬起自己性器插进了仍是湿滑的穴口。“呜！”黄仁俊搂住罗渽民脖子的手明显收紧，“不可以发出声音哦，不然会被发现的。”罗渽民调笑道，然后吻住了黄仁俊，手从臀部移到他的阴茎上。“嗯……”被前后夹击着的黄仁俊情动不已，前面的罗渽民在撸动着他脆弱的部分，后方李帝努在不断撞击着他的敏感点，有些失神的他嘴角流出了些许涎水，但很快又被罗渽民舔走了。

“我还没爽到，仁俊不可以这么快射。”坏心的罗渽民用拇指堵着了黄仁俊的尿道口不让他射，快到达顶峰的黄仁俊痛苦不已，眼泪也加速滑落。“渽民……嗯……娜娜，让我射好不好……”他讨好似地伸出舌头舔弄罗渽民的眼睑，但罗渽民就是不松手，李帝努也放慢了动作，故意不去撞击那一点。

黄仁俊有些受不了了，眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”的往下流，抽噎着道：“呜……你们都欺负我……”黄仁俊突如其来的哭泣让两人不知所措，罗渽民连忙松开拇指，抚慰着手中的茎体的同时，用手擦去黄仁俊的泪水。“别哭别哭，不欺负你了，那仁俊摸摸我好不好？”“摸哪里？”黄仁俊懵懵地抬起头看着露出慌张神情的同桌，罗渽民有点受不了他的眼神稍稍转过来脸，受到了来自李帝努的眼神嘲讽。

“咳。”罗渽民调整了一下表情，头转了回来，把黄仁俊的手从脖子上扯下，放在自己早已鼓起多时的位置。被两人抱着的黄仁俊根本用不上力，只能艰难地摸索着解开了罗渽民的裤子将他的性器掏出。突然被发烫的手握住，罗渽民发出了舒服的低吟，手上撸着黄仁俊器物的动作也加快了。

为了动作更方便，罗渽民把黄仁俊的腿从自己腰上放了下来，伸手握住两人的物什一起撸动。黄仁俊并没有他们两人高，又被李帝努抱着，脚只能吃力地点地来维持身体的平衡。肌肉再次收紧让李帝努差点射了出来，他知道黄仁俊快到了，稍稍加速了动作。

罗渽民也感觉到了黄仁俊的变化，他松开黄仁俊的手，后退一步蹲下身，含住了黄仁俊的肉茎。意料之外的，黄仁俊的阴茎并没有很大的腥膻味取而代之的是一股淡淡的奶香。被含住的黄仁俊浑身一抖差点就射在了罗渽民的嘴里，他的双手无处安放，只好插进罗渽民的头发中。

“把头转过来。”李帝努在黄仁俊耳边说道，神志有些不太清楚的黄仁俊乖乖地把头转过去和他接吻。在李帝努的几次抽插后，黄仁俊射在了罗渽民的嘴里。

罗渽民没有吐掉，而是掰过黄仁俊的脸，把精液喂给了他。李帝努趁机加速抽插，随后射在了安全套内。

李帝努抽掉安全套后，把黄仁俊转了个身，让他背对罗渽民。“还要来吗？”黄仁俊软软地说道，刚刚被大操大干的穴口还没完全闭合就又被另一根炙热的肉棒打开了。“我还没射哦。”“嗯……”黄仁俊只能紧紧地抱着李帝努承受着身后的撞击。

“好像没有安全套了？”李帝努放下黄仁俊，自己去翻裤子的口袋。“那我射在里面？”不行！“黄仁俊一下子惊醒，回过头去亲吻讨好罗渽民。”娜娜不要射在里面好不好？“”帝努有射过在里面吗？帝努有的话我也要。”罗渽民依旧是一副笑眯眯的样子，叫人看不穿他的真实情绪。“幼稚。”李帝努翻了个白眼，重新将黄仁俊抱在怀中。

“没有……帝努没有射过在里面。”黄仁俊再次被罗渽民的动作弄得眼神涣散，说话都有点飘忽了。“那今天就不射在里面吧，不过下次要让我射进去哦，哥哥。”说完，罗渽民在黄仁俊的背上留下了几个吻痕。李帝努也不甘示弱，将黄仁俊的手放在自己的阴茎上。“下次我也要。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊抽抽鼻子，把头靠在李帝努的肩上，露出了狡黠的微笑。


	2. [诺娜俊]得逞Ch2

黄仁俊到达罗渽民家里时，罗渽民正坐在沙发上看书。“累死了。”黄仁俊躺倒在罗渽民腿上，用脸蹭着他的腹肌。罗渽民放下手中的书，把人抱到自己腿上，感受到手中的重量仿佛又轻了，他眉头不禁皱了起来。”怎么不叫帝努送你过来。“黄仁俊白了他一眼，把头靠在了对方的肩上。”我还想活久一点。“

闻言，罗渽民忍不住笑出了声。上次李帝努把黄仁俊送到他这时，两人忍不住把黄仁俊折腾了一晚上，害的黄仁俊整整一周没有理他们。”那还要做吗？“”做吧，都润滑了，不做浪费。“黄仁俊懒懒地说道，罗渽民将手伸进他的裤子里，果不其然地摸到了一手湿滑。”你又没有擦干就过来。“

”你现在是在嫌弃我吗？“黄仁俊甩掉罗渽民的手，站在他面前开始脱衣服。”怕你生病。“罗渽民见黄仁俊好像有点生气，连忙解释道。”以前你们射在里面还让我去上课的时候怎么不怕我生病。“黄仁俊抬腿抽掉内裤，后腰一个形似”H“的纹身暴露在空气中。”以前不懂事，对不起。“

罗渽民把人搂入怀中，声音听起来有点闷闷的，黄仁俊其实并没有太在意，看到罗渽民心情一下子低落下来反而有点慌张。”我没有介意，娜娜。“黄仁俊扭过头去轻吻对方的发顶。

那次罗渽民和李帝努留宿黄仁俊家，年轻人总是控制不好情欲，第二天早上出门前又做了一遍，罗渽民和李帝努各射了一次在黄仁俊体内，还不许他弄出来。黄仁俊只好带着这两人的东西去上课，结果当天他就发烧了。为此做了坏事的两人都很内疚，再也没有射在里面过，都老老实实地戴起了安全套。

”我有点冷。“

罗渽民赶紧拉过旁边的毯子想围在黄仁俊身上，却被他拒绝了。”不要毯子。”

再听不懂，罗渽民怕是傻子了。黄仁俊想。

两人就着骑乘位亲吻，罗渽民怕裤子刮到黄仁俊，一手给他揉弄后穴的同时，一手忙不迭地脱掉自己的牛仔裤。因为刚做完没多久，黄仁俊的菊穴还未完全闭合，罗渽民的两指轻松地滑了进去。

在罗渽民给他做扩张时，黄仁俊也没闲着，两只手握着两人的性器上下撸动。“可以了。”黄仁俊稍稍跪起，两手扶着罗渽民的性器缓缓往下坐。虽然刚做过一次，但要容纳罗渽民的器物还是有点难。

吞到一半时，黄仁俊有点力气不足，腿一软整个人坐了下去。“嗯！”痛感伴随着快感一同袭击了黄仁俊的大脑，让他微微颤抖。

罗渽民赶紧抽出，将黄仁俊翻了过来，检查他有没有受伤。手指伸进去搅动一圈又抽了出来，发现没有血迹后，罗渽民才缓缓插了进去。

为了让黄仁俊轻松一些，罗渽民把他放在了沙发上，以后入位开始抽插。做爱的时候，黄仁俊的眼泪总是很多。明明平时切到手都不会哭的人，在床上总是还没开始多久就开始流眼泪。“呜……”被罗渽民高大身躯覆盖的黄仁俊发出了呜咽声，虽然做了很多次，但罗渽民和李帝努每次在听到他哭的时候还是会把人翻过来，询问是否弄痛了哪里。

然而每次得到的答案都是“因为太喜欢所以哭了。”。

“仁俊尼真的太可爱了。”罗渽民感叹着，身下的动作却一点也没有慢。“要娜娜亲亲。”黄仁俊抽抽鼻子，撅起嘴，泪眼朦胧的他看不清罗渽民的唇，亲到了对方的鼻子上。“好，亲亲。”罗渽民简直爱死黄仁俊这种迷糊时的举动，抬着他的后脑勺吻了上去。

交往了八年，被罗渽民和李帝努教了无数遍，黄仁俊还是会忘记用鼻子透气，经常亲着亲着就要把人推开喘气。这下，黄仁俊又开始推动罗渽民的胸膛，示意他自己要换气了。“呼……”黄仁俊大口喘气着，手伸向了自己的性器。

“嗯……”性器因被撞击着敏感点而从手中滑脱，得不到释放的黄仁俊又开始露出了欲哭的表情。“别哭别哭。”罗渽民握着他的手一起撸动才没让黄仁俊的眼泪又流出来。

罗渽民没有故意控制，黄仁俊射了之后他也射了，实在是不舍得让自己的男朋友那么累。

“不做了吗？”被抱到浴室的黄仁俊强撑着张开眼，罗渽民的欲望还没有消退，正直直地顶着他。“不做了，你歇一下。”罗渽民正在给他洗头，手指在黑发中灵活穿梭。”我帮你弄出来吧。“说着就要蹲下去含住对方的物什，罗渽民吓得往后退了一步。

”你嫌弃我。“嘴一瘪，又要哭了。罗渽民看着他反常的举动头疼不已，”你是不是又喝酒了。“黄仁俊抱着膝盖摇摇头不肯承认，”喝了就说，我又不骂你。“罗渽民把人抱起来冲干净头上的泡泡，听见说不会被骂，黄仁俊才伸出手指认真地比了一小段。”在出租车上喝了一点。“

果然是喝了酒。罗渽民哭笑不得。

好不容易把赖皮小酒鬼洗干净搬回床上，罗渽民去放回吹风筒时又被拽住了。”娜娜，我想和你说个事。“”我先去把吹风筒放回去，好不好？“罗渽民想扯开他的手，但喝酒的黄仁俊格外倔强，就是不愿意松开。

罗渽民又好气又好笑，别无他法，只好先把吹风筒放在床头柜上，坐回床边。一坐下，就被小酒鬼扑了满怀。”你答应我，无论我接下来说什么你都不可以生气。“黄仁俊把人圈得紧紧的，一副生怕被抛下的样子。

“好。”

得到对方的保证后，黄仁俊开始把高中时的事情一点点地说出来。

“所以就是你第一次和帝努在准备室做的时候就已经看见我了？”“嗯。”黄仁俊心虚地把头埋在罗渽民的肩窝，两只手不安地搅动着。“然后呢？”罗渽民有一下没一下地捋着黄仁俊的背，让他更加心惊胆颤。“我想同时拥有你们两个，所以就没有告诉帝努，因为我知道你会去找他。”“那如果我当时不喜欢你而且还把你和帝努的视频放在网上呢？”

“你不会的，因为你一定喜欢我。”理直气壮得让罗渽民想揍他屁股，“为什么？”“因为有一次我坐你腿上你的时候你起反应了。”小狐狸得意洋洋的露出了狡猾的笑容，不复刚才小心翼翼地样子。“真是贪心鬼。”罗渽民宠溺地刮了小狐狸的鼻子一下，又亲了一口。

罗渽民的确在撞见黄仁俊和李帝努做爱之前就喜欢上了黄仁俊，不然他也不会攒半年的生活费去买镯子送给黄仁俊。但他还是有点生气，于是悄悄的点开了和李帝努的通话，然后诱导黄仁俊把刚刚的话又说了一次。

李帝努接到电话的时候正准备上床睡觉，点开“喂”了两声之后没人回应还有点摸不着头脑，但听完黄仁俊说的话后就完全明白罗渽民给他打这个电话的用意。听完电话的他和罗渽民一样只有一个想法就是揍黄仁俊的屁股。

一向说到做到的李帝努觉也不睡了，穿好衣服下楼开车，二十分钟后便站在了罗渽民的门口。听到门铃响的罗渽民故意跑到浴室，让黄仁俊去开门。得到罗渽民爱の亲亲的黄仁俊傻乎乎地去开门，一见是李帝努吓得酒都醒了，脚底抹油地往卧室跑，却抵不过李帝努眼疾手快，一下子就被抓住了。

“帝努……”黄仁俊试图用撒娇蒙混过关，没想到李帝努不吃这一套，扛起人就往卧室走。“明天再和你算账。”明明是笑眼弯弯，黄仁俊却生生看出了一身冷汗。“加我一个。”罗渽民慵懒地靠在门边，互通暗号的两人再次相视一笑。

狐狸比起狼，终究是比不过的。


	3. [诺娜俊]得逞Ch3

这几天黄仁俊都神秘兮兮的，洗澡不许一起洗，换衣服什么的都要把门关好，连碰也不让碰，弄得李帝努和罗渽民两个人摸不着头脑。

“仁俊尼，今天可以做一次吗，我明天要出差，将会有一个星期见不到你了。”罗渽民使出撒娇大计仍未能打动黄仁俊，只换了了他一句冷冷的“不能”。

不止是罗渽民，李帝努的求欢也被拒绝得干劲利落。

本着不强迫的原则，罗渽民只好带着遗憾去出差，留李帝努继续探究黄仁俊的“不让碰之谜”。

好不容易挨过一周，罗渽民出差结束的那天，黄仁俊终于松口肯让李帝努碰了。“仁俊说今晚可以了！”李帝努躲在天台和罗渽民视频聊天，罗渽民还因为飞机晚点而在机场候机，听到的时候笑容一下子就消失了。“你最好等我回来才开始。”“谁管你啊。”李帝努做了个鬼脸，不等罗渽民反应过来就结束了视频通话，顺带把自己手机和黄仁俊的手机都设了静音。

罗渽民咬牙切齿地看着无人接听的电话，恨不得马上飞回去把李帝努的皮给剥了。

一周没开荤的李帝努有些迫不及待，连澡都想和黄仁俊一起洗。黄仁俊哭笑不得地把人赶走，自己留在浴室小心翼翼地观察着后腰的纹身。

不让碰的背后并没有什么惊天大秘密，只是黄仁俊想在7周年纪念日给两人一个惊喜，便在后腰纹了一个形似”H“的纹身。”虽然看上去像是”H”实际上是由两个花体的J组成的。黄仁俊本来想直接把“Jaemin”“Jeno”两个名字纹上去，但感觉太明显了，而且被看到后两个人肯定会以着名字的先后顺序为借口把自己折腾一遍。

恰巧黄仁俊所在的工作室接了一个花体字的企划，里面的两个“J”合起来刚好能形成一个“H”，不仅好看寓意还好。黄仁俊申请了授权后就立刻找靠谱的纹身师弟弟朴志晟给纹到后腰两个腰窝之间的位置。

黄仁俊也很委屈，两人一直在向他撒娇，他也想回应一下，但为了不提前泄露惊喜，只能咬咬牙当作没看见。

JisungPark  
恢复的很好。  
大黄  
好的！

看到朴志晟的回复，黄仁俊松了口气，这意味着赶上了周年日，可惜的是罗渽民的飞机晚点了，庆祝只能推到第二天，但今天肯定是避不开李帝努的了。

浴室门一打开，李帝努就缠了上来。双手从衣服底下伸进去，搂住了黄仁俊的腰。两人口唇相交，水声连绵不断。李帝努将人放在床上，怕黄仁俊腰痛又垫了个腰枕进去。就在李帝努做好润滑准备插入时，黄仁俊突然打断了他的动作，要求用后入位。李帝努虽然觉得奇怪，但男朋友说什么是什么，把人轻轻翻过来后，“H”状的纹身进入了他的视线。

“这是什么？”李帝努好奇地用手指在上面摸索，“是两个J拼成的H。”黄仁俊拧过头，眼带笑意地看着身后的爱人。“是我和渽民吗？”李帝努不敢置信地揉了一把眼睛，生怕自己看错了。

“李帝努你是不是傻，不是你和渽民还能是谁。”黄仁俊调笑道，但很快他就笑不出来了，因为李帝努直接吻上了那块纹身。

李帝努很惊讶，黄仁俊其实是个挺怕痛的人，稍微擦破皮都娇气到不行，虽然不会哭，但哀嚎两天总是要的，更何况纹身。他伸出舌头绕着纹身的轮廓滑了一圈，虔诚地在上面留下一吻。

“你不要再舔了。”黄仁俊的脸都红透了，原本他身体就比较敏感，纹身的地方更是成了新的敏感点，李帝努光是舔来舔去又不干别的，都快把他急死了。

李帝努被黄仁俊的声音惊醒，扶着自己的性器缓缓插进穴口。即使做过无数次，但黄仁俊还是没法一下子容纳李帝努和罗渽民，每次做的时候他总会习惯性往远离他们性器的地方挪动。李帝努抱着黄仁俊的腰，附在他的耳边说：“不可以动哦。”，随后便整根没入。

耳边穿来熟悉的呜咽声，但李帝努没有停止动作，甚至还有加速的趋势。黄仁俊受不了这样的刺激，想要伸手去抚慰自己，却被后方的爱人先一步握住了。“我说过我在的时候，仁俊不可以碰这个地方。”为了表示惩罚，李帝努故意避开敏感点，只在穴口浅浅地抽插着。

黄仁俊心里骂了李帝努几万遍，但情欲上头的他没有力气挣扎，只能把自己的身体往后压，试图碰到那一点。李帝努看准黄仁俊往后压的时机，用力地往前一顶，刚好顶中了那一点。

“嗯！”黄仁俊手一软趴在了床上，在李帝努手里的性器也即将喷发的时候，却被按住了。“诺诺……”黄仁俊讨好似地收缩着甬道，希望李帝努能让他释放，但李帝努态度很坚决，现在才第一次，太早释放对黄仁俊来说并不是好事。

黄仁俊浑身泛起了粉红色，因为不能释放，委屈得脸都哭花了。“呜……”李帝努心疼地吻去爱人脸上的泪花，加速了动作。虽然哭唧唧的，但黄仁俊还是感受到了李帝努正在抽离的动作。“今、今天可以射在里面。”说罢，便把头埋在枕头里当鸵鸟，李帝努开心地笑弯了眼，顺应黄仁俊的请求，射在了他的体内，同时也松开了拇指，让黄仁俊也释放了。

李帝努用手上的黏液把黄仁俊摸了个大花脸，毫无意外地被赏了软软的一巴掌。趁着黄仁俊还在休息，李帝努悄悄地拍下黄仁俊后腰的纹身发给了罗渽民。

彼时，罗渽民的飞机已经顺利落地，正乘坐出租车到黄仁俊家。看到李帝努发来的照片，他立马就明白了黄仁俊这两周举动异常的原因，两指点在屏幕上将图片放大后，罗渽民举着手机僵住了。

他一眼就看出了这是两个J组成的图案。

“司机麻烦快一点。”

两人在床上接吻，李帝努对那个纹身爱不释手，手一直在上面摩挲着，在黄仁俊不注意的时候抬起他的腿又把自己送了进去。被吻住的黄仁俊没法发出声音，只能在李帝努的大腿内侧狠狠掐了一下以示愤怒。

被掐的李帝努吃痛地叫了一声，为了惩罚不听话的男朋友，他将姿势从侧卧变成了正躺着，让黄仁俊坐在他的髋骨上。”我有点累了，仁俊自己动吧。“

黄仁俊艰难地撑起身，感受着肉柱从自己的身体抽离，想慢慢坐下去时腿一软，整个人被顶的失了神。如此反复几次后，黄仁俊摇着头啜泣道：”诺诺……不行了……你帮帮我好不好。“，眼泪滴滴答答地落在李帝努的腹肌上，熟知黄仁俊套路的李帝努不为所动，专心地玩弄着他的乳尖。

见撒娇不起作用，黄仁俊擦擦眼泪，红着眼圈慢慢跪起来又坐下去，有时戳到敏感点也咬着牙不让声音泄露半分。看着黄仁俊流着眼泪还要倔强地不求饶，李帝努决定更过分一点。

”你不是说你在的时候我不可以碰吗！“黄仁俊惊愕地看着手被李帝努放在了自己的阴茎上，”我今天想看俊俊自己来。“往常看着十分甜蜜的笑容在此时的黄仁俊眼中成为了恶魔的微笑，但他知道李帝努说到做到，绝不会碰他半分，只好一边摆动身体一边用手撸动自己的茎体。

因为没有把握要领，黄仁俊总是找不到自己的那点，前头的手也只是毫无章法地撸动着，根本没有快感可言。越想越委屈的黄仁俊靠着李帝努的腿”哇“地哭了，不同于平时的呜咽，这次是实打实地哭出了。”哇……我要告诉娜娜……你欺负我……“没有料到事情会变成这样的李帝努惊了，赶紧把人抱在怀里安慰。

”对不起对不起，不要哭了。“看着鼻子都哭红了的黄仁俊，李帝努快心疼死了。”我纹了身你还欺负我！“黄仁俊双手抵着李帝努的胸膛，不让他抱。”我也去纹身好不好，纹个大的。”“要姆明。””行行行，纹什么你说了算。“

签下了一堆不平等条约后，黄仁俊终于停止哭泣，李帝努也松了一口气。

李帝努小幅度地抽插着，手温柔地抚弄黄仁俊的前端，两人又恢复了甜蜜的黏着状态。

罗渽民从下了出租车就拉着行李箱飞速奔跑，刚回到家打开门就听见黄仁俊在嚎啕大哭，恨不得把李帝努抓出来打一架。

“你真的是每次都要欺负我的仁俊。”罗渽民靠在卧室门边冷冷地说道，“是我的仁俊。”李帝努示威般的一顶，怀中的黄仁俊发出了抽噎声。罗渽民按耐着想揍人的冲动，在浴室洗了个战斗澡后回到了床边。

“也给我看看你的纹身好吗，仁俊尼？”


End file.
